


Islands in the Stream

by EAS1928



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: A song takes her back through all their ups and downs.





	Islands in the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, wasn't going to post it here but she wanted me to. So here it is.

“After this you have the interview with Dutch tv, and….” Huma trailed off. She noticed that Hillary was no longer paying her any attention. She had a far away look in her eyes and soft smile on her face. Huma looked around, “Hillary?” she asked touching her arm lightly.

Hillary was listening intently to Huma, until she heard the first few strains of a familiar song. She was transported immediately over forty years ago, to a faithful day in a law school library.

_Hillary huffed, she’d had just about enough of him staring at her. She closed her book with an audible thud, pushed herself from the table and strode confidently his way. Bill saw her coming near and he swallowed the lump in his throat. His palms began to sweat and he wiped them on his corduroy pants. She finally reached him._

_“If you are going to keep staring at me, and I’m going to keep staring back. We should at least know each other’s names. I’m Hillary Rodham” she stuck her hand out, he nervously took it._

_Baby, when I met you_

_There was peace unknown_

_I set out to get you_

_With a fine tooth comb_

_I was soft inside_

_There was something going on_

Hillary couldn’t stop thinking about the words to that song as she rode home after her long day.

“Can you play _Islands in the Stream_?” she leaned forward asking one of her agents. The agent pulled the song up on his phone and soon the strings of the song started to flow through the speakers of the van. She closed her eyes and let the lyrics wash over her, taking her back to another place.

_Bill watched as she moved closer and closer to him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her enter the ballroom. They’d had a small spat a few days before and she wasn’t returning his calls. Hillary walked further into the ballroom with every intention to ignore him. She knew his eyes was on her every move. She decided to wear the emerald green dress, with the tight fitted bodice, flowing chiffon skirt with the deep thigh slit because she knew it would drive him crazy._

_Hillary finally reached him, she gave him a faint glance and then went to move past him. He couldn’t believe that she was actually going to try to ignore him. His hand quickly moved from his side and grabbed her arm. She stopped her movement and looked over at him, unbelieving of his nerve._

_“You aren’t going to speak to me?”_

_“Hello William” she said through clenched teeth. “Now you can let me go” he stood not speaking. His hand released her arm and fell by his side. Hillary continued into the ballroom.  After getting his wits about him he followed her. His eyes followed Hillary all night. She flitted around the room, laughing and flirting and he was enraged. He saw her move toward the exit and he was hot on her heels. Hillary had just made it outside the door when a hand gripped her forearm tightly and jerked her to the right._

_“Let go of me” he didn’t listen as he walked quickly towards the exit. “Where are you going?” Bill pulled her into a dark corner of the parking lot and slammed her against the wall. Her eyes went wide. Bill grabbed her face and crushed his mouth to hers. Hillary’s hands moved up his chest and pushed him away. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”_

_“I have to have you. You look so damn good” he captured her mouth in another searing kiss. Hillary felt her determination crumbling, but she tried one last time to get him to see that this was not the best thing to do._

_“Bill, we cannot do this here.”_

_“Yes, we can” he said against her neck as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, his hand slid slowly into the slit of her dress and crawled its way up her thigh. He gripped tightly when he reached the top of her thigh. She moaned and the wetness began to pool between her legs. Hillary’s hands went to the front of his pants and stroked him through the fabric. She felt his cock grow harder and jerk. He tore his mouth away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. They both knew this was not going to be slow or even gentle. He pulled her thigh against his side and slid her panties to the side. Hillary unzipped his pants and pulled him out of the opening. She stroked him, his tip growing slick with his pre-cum._

_Bill pulled her hand away from his member and slid quickly into her heat. He slammed his hips against her, Hillary clawed at his tux jacket as the sensations built. She moaned loudly. Suddenly they heard someone talking and footsteps coming closer. Hillary tried to push him away, but he continued to slide within her. He moved his mouth over hers to swallow a moan. She clenched down on him trying to contain her ecstasy. Finally, whoever it was moved in a different direction and Bill resumed his frantic motions. He suddenly pulled out of her and turned her around pushing her against the wall. He lifted her dress and spread her thighs as he pushed his hardness back into her waiting heat._

_Hillary splayed her hands flat against the walls trying to brace herself as he slammed against her. Bill snaked his arm around her waist and held her close to him as he moved his hips in a circular motion._

_“Shit Bill.”_

_“So fucking tight. You are so amazing so beautiful. I love you” Hillary moved her face to the side and they kissed sloppily their tongues entangling. Hillary reached back and gripped Bill’s thigh, her nails digging into the hard muscle. She began to clench tighter around him and he knew she was close. He pulled out and turned her back around. He hoisted her into his arms and Hillary wrapped her legs around him as he filled her again. He slammed her against the wall and she felt the rough concrete digging into the flesh of her back, she couldn’t care right now what he was doing with his penis and hips was all she cared out. Bill undulated against her and she felt the hot heat of her orgasm unfurling inside of her. She bent and bit down on his neck as her orgasm rushed through her body. Her intense grip caused him to reach his own release. His hips crashed against her once more before he stilled and emptied himself inside of her with a loud groan._

_Their hearts threatened to beat out of their chests. They lay their foreheads against one another trying to catch their breaths. Hillary unwound her legs from around his waist and slowly slid down to the ground. Bill held her up as she wobbled a bit her legs feeling like jelly. She pushed away from the wall and re-adjusted her clothes. He tucked his softening cock back into his pants._

_“We should be getting back inside” he nodded and followed behind her. When they turned the corner and was back in the light he noticed her back._

_“Wait baby” he placed his hand on hers to stop her._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“You have a few bleeding scratches on your back” with the euphoria of her orgasm starting to subside she suddenly felt the slight stinging of the scratches._

_“I’ll go take care of it, you go back into the ballroom” he stepped in front of her and looked around before kissing her quickly. He walked back inside and she stood outside for a moment smiling like a fool. She loved him even when she knew she shouldn’t. Hillary headed towards the bathroom to tend to her injuries. She knew that this night was far from over and she looked forward to being deliciously sore in the morning._

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

_Hold me closer and I feel no pain_

_Every beat of my heart_

_We got something going on_

Hillary shifted in her seat, the sticky heat settling between her thighs. She tugged at the collar of her shirt. She looked at her watch, she was still more than forty-five minutes away from her home. The song had long gone off, but the lyrics still rattled around in her brain.

_Hillary hated the feeling of being helpless. She moved slightly in bed, the burning pull of the incision sliced through every fiber of her being. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. She puffed out a breath before trying to reach over to the nightstand again. Bill was coming from the cafeteria having gone to grab a bite to eat. He strode into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Hillary struggling to grab a glass of water._

_“Honey, let me do this” he walked quickly over to her. “Why didn’t you call the nurse?” he noticed the frustration on her face and that she was nearly in tears. She couldn’t speak, only pointed to her side. His eyes followed where she was pointing and noticed that her call button had fallen onto the floor._

_He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. “Bill, I can’t do this” she sobbed out. “I can barely hold my baby without even being in pain” she was frustrated. This was not how she’d planned on spending the first few days with her new baby._

_“Hilly, you are the strongest person I know. I know this isn’t how we thought things were going to go, but we have a beautiful little girl and we will get through this together” he held onto her hand. She smiled lightly, grateful for him in her life. He laid his head against her forehead and they settled into companionable silence._

_Tender love is blind_

_It requires a dedication_

_All this love we feel_

_Needs no conversation_

_“I’m done Bill, you have hurt me for the last time! Humiliated me for the last time!” Hillary grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She was nearly to the door._

_“Please baby I can’t go on without you” he fell to his knees and grabbed her around her waist, burying his face in her stomach. She wanted so badly to leave him, but she couldn’t. Leaving him was like ripping her heart out of her chest. She loved him beyond rhyme or reason. She stepped back from him, he panicked and began to pull at her._

_“Bill” Hillary tugged at him until he stood. “Don’t you see how you hurt me? I love you, God knows I do, but I cannot take this pain anymore” he walked to her pulling her flush against his body._

_“I will do better I promise you.”_

_I can't live without you_

_If the love was gone_

_Everything is nothing_

_If you got no one_

_And you did walk in the night_

_Slowly losing sight of the real thing_

She was brought back to the present when the van pulled into the driveway. She blew out a breath, thinking about the lonely house she was about to step into. He wasn’t home and wouldn’t be back for a few days. She chuckled lightly as she thought back to a news story, using the term lightly, that she’d seen about she and Bill breaking up. She shook her head lightly. They were more in love now than ever, and that was an astonishing feat considering how deep their love and bond was. She looked forward to face timing with him, she missed his handsome face, raspy voice, and dignified bearing.

“If they only knew” she said softly.

“Mrs. Clinton did you say something?” the agent looked at her through the rearview mirror.

“No, no just thinking to myself” she smiled and slid out of the van when the door was opened for her.

_But that won't happen to us_

_And we got no doubt_

_Too deep in love and we got no way out_

_And the message is clear_

_This could be the year for the real thing_

_“Hillary this is all lies” he stated preemptively when she walked into the room. He could see from the look on her face that she was upset. She huffed, but kept her head held high. This was unlike the other times when he’d been accused of being unfaithful. Her shoulders did not sag, her back was held ramrod straight._

_“I know this is lies” she walked to her husband and took his hands looking into his eyes. “I know that you’d never hurt me like that again. I’m not upset because I think it’s true. I’m upset because I’m sick of the lies” he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d promised her after the Lewinsky scandal that he would get help, get better, and never hurt her again and he’d kept that promise. Now the tabloids were making up rumors that he was having an affair again. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt, even if these were lies. He didn’t want old wounds to be spliced open again._

_“I promised you then that I’d never hurt you again and I would do anything to make sure no one else hurt you. I have stayed true to that promise” he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, never breaking eye contact. She bit her bottom lip as the emotions began to overwhelm her._

_No more will you cry_

_Baby, I will hurt you never_

_We start and end as one_

_In love forever_

Her face beamed when the call connected to Bill. She could see from his surroundings that he was in his hotel room sitting on the bed.

“Hey baby” his throaty rasp filled her bedroom.

“Billy, I’ve missed you so” she pouted lightly. She loved that she could let her guard down around him and let herself go back to the young girl so in love with the handsome guy.

“I know sweetie, I’ll be home in a couple days” he sat up straighter in bed, “but why don’t you tell me how much you miss me?” Hillary began to blush.

“Miley Cyrus sang _Islands in the Stream_ today” a lopsided grin spread across his handsome features.

“Oh, did she now, and what did you think of that?” his voice lowered a few octaves.

“So many things” her voice had taken on a husky tone. He bit his bottom lip and shifted closer to the screen.

“Like?”

“Do you remember that time behind the building….” he began to chuckle.

“You will have to be a little more specific than that my love” she dropped her head momentarily, as the lust washed over her. When she looked back up her pupils were dilated and her eyes a deeper blue. “Why don’t you remove that jacket you look a little flushed” Hillary was grateful that she’d decided to get her iPad. She used the stand to prop it up on the bed as she removed her jacket. Bill hummed in approval. “Still look a little warm my baby.”

“Why Mr. Clinton are you trying to get me out of my clothes?” she feigned innocence.

“Why Mrs. Clinton I am, is it working?” her answer was in the form of her pulling the black satin shell up and over her head, leaving her clad in only her black lacy bra and slacks.

“Now it looks like you’re the one that is overheated and need to divest himself of some clothes” Bill sat up and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. His nipples hard peaks just like she liked them. “I wish I was there to tug those nipples between my teeth” he groaned.  

“Are you dripping for me?”

“Yes” she stated simply.

“Show me” she didn’t hesitate. Hillary stood from the bed and removed her remaining clothes. She climbed back onto the bed and settled in front of her iPad. She slowly opened her legs to reveal a glistening pink center. “I need you to lay back on you the bed.”

“Bill…..”

“Hill lay back on the bed” her breath quickened. She found herself doing as she was instructed.  “I want you to slowly move your hand down your body and imagine it’s me touching you” Hillary did as she was told. “Roll your nipple between your fingers until they harden” she moaned loudly. “Baby move your hand lower until you get to your wetness” she did. “Now part your lips and run your finger up and down your slit.” Run your finger down your slit, coating it with those sweet juices” she could tell that he was rubbing himself through his pants Hillary did as he asked and threw her head back at the sensation. “Pull your lips apart so I can see that pink” she didn’t wait a second before complying. Her finger circled her clit, she heard the faint sound of his zipper being pulled down. She moaned a little louder. “That feels good doesn’t it?”

“Yes” She hissed out. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes I want you to and I want to see” Bill pulled his hardness out of his boxers and began to stroke himself. He adjusted his tablet so that she could see him.

“Hillary take your thumb and rub your clit” he could tell by the change in her breathing that she wasn’t going to last long. He began to stroke himself faster paying special attention to his tip. “Slide a finger into your tightness” she let out a strangled cry. “I’m rubbing my hard cock thinking about what it would be like if I were inside you right now” Hillary began to move her fingers in and out faster. Her hips were moving in time with her thrusts.

“Is your tip dripping precum?”

“Yes” Bill hissed out.

“Spread it over your tip” he spread the precum over his tip as she watched him on the screen. His balls tightened and he knew he was getting close.

“I’m going to cum. I wish I was cumming inside of you” that was all she needed to reach her release.

“Bill I’m about to cum! Bill I wish you were cumming inside of me too!” Hillary fell over the edge and Bill was right behind her.

“Fuck I’m nutting!” he grunted her name as he came. Hillary lay back on the bed, her heart still racing. “Damn baby, I just made a mess all over the bed” she sat up a bit and looked at the tablet.

“That is what you get for not being here to put that inside of me” her voice was smooth and he knew she was relaxed and ready for sleep.

“I will be home soon and we can make sure that I get a chance to put my cum where it belongs” she giggled.

“I love you beyond measure William Jefferson Clinton always and forever.”

“I love you with every molecule in my body Hillary Diane Rodham-Clinton” she yawned. “Go to sleep my love I know you’ve had a busy day” Hillary rolled onto her side and he did the same. He let his finger trace her image on the screen.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep” she asked softly. He nodded his head not wanting to be anywhere else at that moment.

_We can ride it together, ah-ha_

_Making love with each other, ah-ha_

_Islands in the stream_

_That is what we are_

_No one in between_

_How can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me_

_To another world_

_And we rely on each other, ah-ha_

_From one lover to another, ah-ha_


End file.
